This invention relates to a printing device which carries out data processing and printing page by page of print data transmitted from an external computer or the like.
Conventionally, the printing device has been constituted to print out the print data stored therein so far as;
(1) a print position has reached a following page by virtue of a line feed command included in the data received, or of an automatic line feed function;
(2) a page break command has been received;
(3) a particular operation has been carried out with an external operation switch;
(4) an error such as "memory full" has occurred; and
(5) a reset has been executed while data is stored in a page memory.
In such a printing device, however, it is likely to happen that, when a print unit is to print out the document data such as a program list, etc. received from an external computer or the like unit, as the program list, in general, does not include at its end any page break command, the data at the final page of the list has remained unprinted in a memory. In order to print out such data remaining in the memory, it has been a common practice to send a print command to the print unit through operation on a print control panel. Since most printing devices require several key operations to enter a print command, in order to avoid mis-operation, troublesome procedures have been necessary to effect an actual print-out.